


Paper Airplanes

by Opossums



Category: DCU (Animated), Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не пугающе-сумасшедший, как Лютор или Джокер, даже лишен малейшего налета безумия, присущего большинству злодеев, с которыми сталкивалась Лига. Санзо спокоен и немного угрюм, дымит, как паровоз, но что-то заставляло Дика думать, что в этом тихом омуте штабеля чертей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paper Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969033) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Санзо глубоко затянулся и выдохнул струйку дыма в пустую комнату. За широким окном светило солнце, и, сидя на ветке дерева, наводила лоск белка. Цветут цветы и поют птицы и, наверное, где-то там, невидимые глазу, в траве резвятся котята и щенки.  
  
Санзо безмерно хотелось кого-нибудь пристрелить.  
  
Пожив в этом времени вот уже двадцать пять лет, он все еще не привык к нему. Все его воспоминания, весь его опыт, начиная с самой первой жизни, что он провел в Раю, остались при нем, лишь наслаиваясь друг на друга, как снежный ком, с каждой последующей реинкарнацией, и Санзо от всего этого уже откровенно тошнило. По правде говоря, ему это все надоело еще после случая с Гю-ма-о, но Канзеон та еще бесчувственная сука, и он ненавидел ее всем сердцем.  
  
Особенно за то, что _снова_ застрял с этими тремя.  
  
– Санзо, я хочу есть, – жаловался Гоку, и Санзо пришлось закрыть глаза и сделать еще одну глубокую затяжку, чтобы не заляпать пол обезьяньей кровью. Не то чтобы ему было до этого какое-то дело, но Хаккай снова смерит его фирменным взглядом глубоко разочарованного человека, выглядя при этом подчеркнуто грустно и укоряюще, пока Санзо либо не вымоет пол – маловероятно, – либо не извинится, – что вообще за гранью фантастики.  
Легче сдержаться.  
  
Наверное, годы жизни бок о бок со старыми монахами-консерваторами давали о себе знать даже жизни спустя. Он не привык к этому современному миру, не мог заставить себя воспользоваться его удобствами, проторенными дорожками и лазейками там, где он привык добиваться своего, приложив определенную долю усилий. В конце долгого дня вынужденной игры в Генджо Санзо, беспощадную бизнес-акулу корпоративного мира, все, чего Санзо хотел, – это прийти домой, избавиться от удушающего костюма и закурить.  
  
Годжо упрекал, что он похож на капризного старика, и, может, он и прав, но Санзо не собирался признавать это.  
  
– Сейчас-сейчас, Гоку, – легко произнес Хаккай, лучась этой выводящей из себя разве-тебе-не-нравится-что-я-поднимаю-тебе-настроение улыбку, из-за которой Санзо хотелось сделать что-нибудь решительное, или глупое. Или решительное _и_ глупое – сочетание, которое никогда и близко ему не подходило. В конце концов, он – порой, единственный – рационально мыслящий член их маленького дурдома.  
  
И он точно распрощается с этим званием, если перегнется через стол и поцелует Хаккая. Или Годжо. Или обоих.  
  
Черт бы побрал это глупое, раздражающее навязчивое желание, которое никак _не хотело уходить_.  
  
Так много жизней, а его чувства к каппе-идиоту и улыбающемуся психу ничуть не ослабели. И Санзо _ненавидел это_.  
  
Где-то там Сучка, наверняка, жопу рвет от смеха.  
  
– Эй, Ваше Ханжество, – протянул Годжо, вырывая его из мыслей. – Есть что добавить?  
  
Санзо моргнул, сделал еще одну затяжку, чтобы выиграть время, и вновь уткнулся в личные дела. Восемь лиц смотрели с фотографий в ответ, семь из них засняты случайно во время каких-либо своих геройствований, последний – лысый мужчина со злыми глазами, и Санзо почувствовал, как его губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. В этом времени нет Гю-ма-о, нет благородного принца демонов, который бы пытался оживить свою проклятую мать, нет Богини Милосердия, которая бы вмешивалась и направляла их куда ей угодно. Нынешний мир делился на волков и ягнят: удел первых править, вторых – подчиняться.  
  
Ягненок из Санзо никогда не получался, и он определенно не хотел учиться играть его сейчас.  
  
Он затянулся вновь и выдохнул дым в высокое голубое небо, на секунду позволяя себе представить, что он в другом времени, в другом месте, и звук гонга вот-вот ознаменует начало молитвы.  
  
Но где-то далеко вверху всего лишь летел самолет, оставляя за собой след, и Санзо отмахнулся от этой мысли.  
  
– Не будь идиотом, – припечатал он, не оглядываясь на своих компаньонов. – Сделайте и не попадитесь.  
  
Радостно вскрикнул Гоку, Годжо ухмыльнулся, даже Хаккай выглядел довольным.  
  
Да, подумал Санзо, позволяя себе едва заметную улыбку. Из них получились хорошие преступники. И, наверное, это и _неудивительно_ – во всех своих повторяющихся жизнях они все были на грани: никогда не преступали, но всегда _могли_ , – и найти после стольких лет беспрестанного постоянства что-то новое… было в этом что-то… обнадеживающее.  
  
– Это будет _нечто_ , – воскликнул Гоку, подпрыгивая в своем кресле, словно ему посулили ворох пирожков с мясом. – Мы будем править миром!  
  
Санзо закатил глаза и прикурил очередную сигарету.  


***

  
  
За какие-то два месяца Лекс Лютор практически исчез из мира бизнеса.  
  
Причем исчез он не тихо и добровольно, отметил Бэтмен, просматривая файлы на мониторе. Компания Лютера день за днем песком выскальзывала из его цепких пальцев, его активы истощались, а союзники поглощались заживо этой новой, всюду засветившейся корпорацией «Tenshi Kaigen International». Впрочем, дела Лютора и в мире теневого бизнеса шли не очень гладко. В игре появился новый игрок, такой же беспощадный, как Лютор, но значительно менее сфокусированный на играх разума и мелких обидах.  
  
Другими словами, кто-то куда опаснее Лютора.  
  
Это совершенно не успокаивало, даже при том, что в глубине души Брюс был безмерно рад видеть падение Лютора. Однако, два этих события произошли слишком вовремя, чтобы быть совпадением. Это точно двухфазная атака, или Брюс съест свой шлем.  
  
– Прекращай так напряженно думать, – произнес безэмоциональный голос. – Я почти вижу, как у тебя дым из ушей валит.  
  
Сейчас Робин отдыхал от Юных Титанов, и Брюсу интересно, было ли мелочным желать, чтобы тот околачивался где-то в другом месте, пока остальные члены его команды проводили время с семьей, а запасные Титаны патрулировали Джамп Сити. Наверняка было, но именно этого он и желал. Он привык к тишине своего особняка, куда лишь изредка наведывался Кларк, считавший, что его пора выгулять.  
  
– Я думал Тамаран-герл возвращается сегодня, – ответил Брюс, надеясь, что гормоны смогут его хорошенько отвлечь  
  
Впрочем, к его удивлению, Диксперва побледнел, а затем резко покраснел.  
  
– Да, – сперва он в ужасе молчит, но все же какое-то время спустя ответил, избегая взгляда Брюса. – Можно, хм, можно мне остаться еще на пару дней? Потому что Рэйвен, вероятно, тоже вернулась рано и, м-м, когда я звонил, они… – он запинался, тщательно подбирая слова, и Брюс более чем позабавлен тем, что неожиданно осталось за кадром. Насколько он знал, Тамаранская принцесса и его подопечный уже долго нарезали друг вокруг друга круги. Похоже, Рэйвен это надоело, и она взяла дело – и Старфаер – в свои руки.  
  
– Да? – уточнил он, что еще больше вогнало Дика в краску.  
  
Судя по тому мрачный взгляду, каким он смерил Брюса, сердитым взглядам Дик учился у своего союзника полудемона.  
  
– _Плохо себя чувствовали_ , – процедил он сквозь зубы, прищурив глаза. – Они плохо себя чувствовали, и мне придется удалить все записи с камер внутренней безопасности, пока не вернулся Киборг и не схлопотал разрыв аневризмы.  
  
Брюс тихо фыркнул и повернулся к монитору.  
  
– Скажи Альфреду, – все, что он на это ответил.  
  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – пожаловался Дик, но несмотря на это все равно заглянул через плечо Брюса и уставился на имя вверху экрана. – «Генджо Санзо»? – спросил он. – Та большая шишка, что должна быть на открытии нового крыла музея сегодня вечером?  
  
Брюс что-то утвердительно пробормотал.  
  
– И на открытии этого крыла музея собирается показаться Брюс Уэйн? – настаивал Дик.  
  
Кажется, кто-то хакнул его календарь. Брюс мысленно сделал себе заметку обновить защиту и кивнул.  
  
– «Tenshi Kaigen International» управляют трое мужчин, – сказал он. – Санзо – генеральный директор с контрольным пакетом акций компании, а Хаккай Чо и Годжо Ша его заместители. Они втроем, а так же восемнадцатилетний подопечный Санзо, Гоку Сон, полностью контролируют всю компанию, и все они в списке приглашенных. Слишком удобная возможность, чтобы ее упустить, особенно учитывая, как они разбили империю Лютора, едва обосновавшись.  
  
– Есть кому тебя подстраховать? – спросил Дик; по всей видимости, работа в команде превратила его в _курицу-наседку_. Скорее всего он заметил взгляд Брюса, потому как закатил глаза и пригрозил: – Я позвоню Супермену.  
  
Брюс наградил его своим самым тяжелым взглядом.  
  
– Не позвонишь.  
  
Какое-то время они сидели, вперив друг в друга взгляд.  
  
– Не позвоню, – наконец, уступил Дик. А потом усмехнулся, зло и с вызовом, и на этот раз Брюс понятия не имел, у кого он подобного нахватался. – Я позвоню Флэшу. Знаешь, Барри недавно крутился возле Башни. Уверен, он _с радостью_ дал бы мне номер своего дяди…  
  
– Я отправлю тебя обратно в Джамп Сити наложенным платежом, – простонал Брюс, прекрасно понимая, что его победили. Он поднялся, подошел к ближайшей полке, взял наушник и бросил его своему напарнику. – Будь здесь в час. Открытие в три. Скажи Альфреду, чтобы подготовил твой смокинг.  
  
Дик победно усмехнулся. Для его же блага Брюс сделал вид, что он этого не видел.  


***

  
  
Дик уже пожалел о том, что напросился пойти – решение, по большей части принятое исключительно из чувства противоречия. У Брюса был странный пунктик «у-меня-по-тебе-неконтролируемая-мужицкая-страсть-но-ты-слишком-чист-и-невинен-чтобы-тебя-портить» относительно Флэша, и как бы очаровательно ни было подтрунивать над этим, Дик знал, что Брюс _никогда_ не втянет Флэша в дело, где бы потребовались учтивость и такт. Они полностью противоречили натуре бегуна.  
  
Но люди здесь были такими невероятно скучными, что на их фоне Брат Блад выглядел интересным и оригинальным. Новое крыло музея представляло собой сад со статуями: от классики до модерна, прекрасный пейзаж, но гости – большие шишки, у которых слишком много драгоценностей и слишком мало серого вещества, и Дик уже был готов напороться на официанта и опрокинуть на себя шампанское, лишь бы иметь повод _отсюда сбежать_.  
  
И, вишенкой на торте – ни он, ни Брюс так и не обнаружили свою цель. Фактически, единственным из основателей «Tenshi Kaigen», которого они видели, был Годжо Ша, флиртовавший с несколькими супермоделями недалеко от бара. Ни следа остальных, а солнце уже садилось. Дик почти готов назвать этот вечер неудачным.  
  
Вспышка оранжевого на фоне темнеющего неба привлекла взгляд, и он поднял голову, чтобы проследить полет ярко-оранжевого самолетика, гонимого ветром. Сделав изящную петлю, он приземлился у деревьев на другом конце парка.  
  
Поразительный бросок, как и удивительно сложенный самолетик, раз он смог долететь так далеко. Дик развернулся, прослеживая его траекторию и пытаясь определить, откуда его могли запустить. Через несколько секунд подходящая точка была найдена – край музейной крыши, место _определенно_ закрытое для гостей.  
  
Одного этого уже достаточно, чтобы разбудить его интерес.  
  
Найти способ взобраться на крышу оказалось легко – это мог сделать любой, даже без особых акробатических навыков. Что действительно удивило его, так это высокий стройный мужчина с моноклем, который стоял, прислонившись к дереву в футе от небольшого лестничного пролета. У него были взлохмаченные темно-каштановые волосы и зеленые глаза, и когда Дин подошел, он улыбнулся.  
  
Над их головами пролетел еще один оранжевый самолетик, и Дик отвел взгляд от Хаккая Чо (и вот почему ни он, ни Брюс нигде не видели заместителя генерального директора – он просто провернул коронный трюк Дика Грэйсона и спрятался подальше от вечеринки), чтобы проследить его полет.  
  
Когда он перевел взгляд обратно, улыбка Чо слегка смягчилась, становясь скорее многозначительной, чем вежливой.  
  
– Поднимайтесь, – бодро сказал он Дику, кивком указывая на лестницу. – Он в настолько хорошем настроении, насколько это вообще возможно, полагаю.  
  
Смущенный, но не растерявший желания продолжить игру, Дик кивнул и поднялся. Лестница закончилась немного ниже крыши, но с этой высоты достаточно легко зацепиться ногой за грубый камень стены и взобраться наверх благодаря удачно расположенной горгулье. На секунду он остановился, гадая кого тут найдет – он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-либо из светских львов Готэматак подчеркнуто избегал вечеринок, – а потом быстро огляделся. От противоположного края крыши, с той стороны, которая как раз выходила на парк, вился сигаретный дым, и после недолгого колебания он направился именно туда.  
  
Он залез как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть поднятый в воздух самолетик и изящную руку, отточенным движением запустившую его в полет.  
  
– Хороший бросок, – прокомментировал он, подходя к краю крыши и присаживаясь возле подозреваемого. – Впрочем, вас могли бы арестовать за то, что сорите.  
  
Мужчина фыркнул; Генджо Санзо оказался значительно моложе, чем Дик ожидал, несмотря на все смазанные, исподтишка сделанные фотографии. И намного красивее – и это действительно «красота», которой и женщины позавидовали бы, с этими золотыми волосами и бледной кожей. В его одежде, как и в одеждеЧо, прослеживались китайские мотивы, и это не было чем-то, что Дик мог ожидать.  
  
Санзо медленно затянулся, и лениво протянул:  
  
– Что? Бэтмен в свободное от спасения мира время карает тех, кто мусорит?  
  
Дик попытался представить, как Бэтмен гонится за маленькой старушкой, уронившей фантик, и усмехнулся.  
  
– Возможно, – произнес он. – В любом случае, он и так в какой-то степени чокнутый, раз разгуливает в подобном виде, так что кто знает, да?  
  
Посмеиваться над Бэтменом в хорошей компании уже давно вошло в привычку, легко наводимая иллюзия, но Дик солгал бы, скажи он, что не получал от этого свою долю удовольствия.  
  
Наступила долгая, почти скептическая тишина, и когда он обернулся, Санзо смотрел прямо на него.  
  
Его глаза настолько фиолетовые, что фиалки блекнут на их фоне.  
  
Наконец Санзо фыркнул и протянул руку к стопке оранжевых листов за его спиной, подозрительно похожих на приглашения для гостей. Он зажал сигарету в зубах и быстро и ловко сложил самолетик. После небольшой заминки, на этот раз задумчивой, Санзо передал его Дику, после чего сделал себе еще один.  
  
Дик долго смотрел на подарок, после чего, вопросительно вскинув бровь, перевел взгляд на предполагаемого беспощадного бизнесмена, без зазрения совести рушившего империю Лютора. Санзо заметил выражение его лица и в ответ тоже вскинул бровь, а потом запустил свой самолетик в изящный спиральный полет.  
  
– Это молитва, – сказал он. – Если ты этого хочешь.  
  
Прослеживая острые аккуратные линии самолетика, Дик спросил:  
  
– А если не хочу?  
  
Санзо пожал плечами, абсолютно безразличный, и загасил сигарету.  
  
– Тогда это просто дурацкий бумажный самолетик.  
  
И это тот, за кем они должны следить? И это тот, кто довел Лекса Лютора до нервного срыва?  
  
Санзо сделал еще два самолетика и перед тем, как запустить свой летать над головами светского львятника где-то внизу, передал один из них Дику. Смотреть на них вот так, отсюда – есть в этом что-то оторванное от реальности, и не сказать чтобы Дик был против. Он глубоко вздохнул, вертя в руках второй самолетик, потом взвесил его в руке и подумал о Рэйвен и Старфаер, и о том, какими… счастливыми они выглядели, когда избавились от смирения (со стороны Стар) и сердитого раздражения (со стороны Рэйвен).  
  
Наверное, ему стоило загадать желание, когда он на выдохе запускал самолетик. Может, это даже молитва. У него не настолько много опыта, чтобы разбираться в подобных вещах, а Санзо выглядел спокойным независимо от его выбора.  
  
Они продолжали запускать самолетики, пока у Санзо не закончилась бумага, после чего бизнесмен поднялся на ноги, словно это была очередная деловая встреча, поднял свой сброшенный пиджак и абсолютно беззвучно, даже для тренированного слуха Дика, ушел.  
  
Дик смотрел на последний оставшийся самолетик, самый первый из тех, что дал ему Санзо, и спрятал его в карман. Он улыбался, едва заметно, и тяжесть, упавшая ему на плечи, когда он понял, что потерял что-то изначально ему вовсе и не принадлежащее, исчезла.  
  
Может Санзо и быть жестоким кровожадным ублюдком, но он отличный парень.

***

  
  
Брюс ждал, когда Дик окажется на земле; Хаккая Чо нигде видно не было. Он наблюдал за спуском Дика по лестнице, всем своим видом выражая нетерпение – потому что Бэтмен нечеловечески спокоен во всем, кроме окружавших его людей, – и, наконец, не выдержал.  
  
– Ну?  
  
Дик оглядывал парк, и будь темнота не такой непроглядной, можно было бы увидеть дерево со вспышками оранжевого в кроне, украшенное словно намеренно небрежно. Он улыбается.  
  
– Ну, я встретил Санзо.  
  
Судя по взгляду Брюса, это его абсолютно не впечатлило.  
  
– И?  
  
Дик пожимает плечами.  
  
– И он скорее всего человек? Он не стал поспешно доставать телефон и болтать о планах мирового захвата. Нам, может, и стоит понять, чего он добивается, но у меня такое чувство, что если мы не будем становиться у него на пути, он просто разорвет Лютора на куски и вполне удовлетворится, уютно устроившись во главе поставленного им на колени мирового бизнеса.  
  
– Если это все, чего он добивается, мне плевать, – произнес Брюс, направляясь к ожидавшей их машине. – Но меня беспокоит другое. Та часть, в которой кто-то прибрал к рукам еще и весь менее легальный бизнес Лютора, почти не оставляя при этом следов.  
  
По правде сказать, это немного беспоколо. Дик думал о Санзо, о стройном мускулистом теле, скрытом тонкой тканью одежды и нахмурился.  
  
– Думаешь, это Санзо стоит за обоими захватами? – он пытался сопоставить образы мужчины, который складывал и запускал самолетики, и жестокого преступника, намеревавшегося захватить две империи разом. И вышло у него это… поразительно легко, что заставляло побеспокоиться. Санзо, несмотря на свою молчаливость, простоту и немногословность не произвел на Дика впечатления человека… безобидного. Или, наверное, «цивильного» будет правильнее. Может, просто «цивилизованного».  
  
Да, наверно, «цивилизованного».  
  
Он не пугающе-сумасшедший, как Лютор или Джокер, даже лишен малейшего налета безумия, присущего большинству злодеев, с которыми сталкивалась Лига. Санзо спокоен и немного угрюм, дымит, как паровоз, но что-то заставляло Дика думать, что в этом тихом омуте штабеля чертей.  
  
Если этими захватами и правда руководит Санзо, то у них будут проблемы. И если двое подчиненных Санзо хоть немного на него похожи, проблемы их ждут действительно большие.  


***

  
  
Хаккай праздно ждал в машине, припаркованной у бордюра, как заметил вышедшего из музея Санзо, направлявшегося вниз по широким ступеням лестницы. Даже спустя столько жизней Хаккай ожидал увидеть белую робу, золотую корону и вечную сутру, осторожно наброшенную на плечи. Вместо этого ему предстала стройная фигура в строгой черной одежде, стянутые в низкий хвост золотые волосы были единственным светлым пятном, а бледная кожа настолько тусклая, что это было почти жутко, на мгновение внося диссонанс с реальностью.  
  
Тем не менее, он все еще красив. Это никогда не менялось.  
  
Было время – давным-давно, еще во время их первой реинкарнации и встречи с Гю-ма-о, – когда Хаккай думал, что между ним, Санзо и Годжо что-то изменилось. Одна-единственная ночь вместе, втроем, и это все, чего он и Годжо хотели. Но затем события обрушились подобно лавине, Санзо попал в плен из-за своей сутры, а они умчались его спасать, опоздав всего на несколько мгновений. Они тоже здесь умерли, конец миссии; все, кроме Гоку, который все еще отказывался рассказывать, что с ним случилось, что с ним каждый раз случалось в промежутках между их реинкарнациями.  
  
Одна ночь для них троих, а Хаккай и Годжо всегда вместе, всегда пара, потому что ни смерть, ни возрождения ничего не значили для их чувств – никогда с тех пор не поднимали они этот вопрос. Разумеется, если бы Санзо захотел чего-то большего, чем одна ночь для снятия напряжения, он бы что-то сказал. Он бы что-то сказал даже много, очень много лет спустя.  
  
Для Санзо, как подозревал Хаккай, прошло куда больше времени, чем для кого-то из них, потому как в памяти Хаккая были пробелы длиною в жизнь. Может, потому, что не мог вспомнить себя в эти жизни, или, может, он просто не возрождался, но иногда он упоминал при Санзо эти периоды, а монах помнил их, проживал их.  
  
Хаккай не помнил или не мог помнить, а это означало, что в это время Санзо был один, в сознании, отрезанный ото всех знакомых лиц, от понимания. Хаккай и представить в полной мере не мог, каково это было.  
  
Неожиданно Хаккай почувствовал сильный укол раздражения. Он подавил его и улыбнулся, впрочем, судя по подозрительному взгляду, которым одарил его Санзо, садясь в машину, не особо успешно. Санзо всегда был одним из тех немногих, кто видел Хаккая насквозь, и тот был не до конца уверен, что ему это нравилось.  
  
–Господи, Санзо-сама, – недовольно отозвался Годжо с заднего сидения, непочтительно как никогда. – Мы тебя уже заждались. Что, макияж нужно было подправить, принцесса?  
  
Пальцы Санзо дернулись в явной попытке достать Smith&Wesson, который он, верный своим предпочтениям, все еще носил при себе. Или, – если предоставить ему право выбора, – хариссен, который Хаккай осторожно забрал у него перед вечеринкой во избежание возможных инцидентов. Если так, то можно считать удачей, что Санзо был достаточно любезен, чтобы отсидеться на крыше в компании двух пачек Мальборо и стопки украденных приглашений.  
  
– Заткнись, – прорычал Санзо, бросая на Хаккая убийственный взгляд. Он откинулся на сидение, скрестил руки на груди и едва слышно пробормотал что-то о неписанных законах, условностях и междугородную жестокость.  
  
Хаккай был абсолютно уверен в своем нежелании в это вслушиваться. Он просто улыбнулся камердинеру, который выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души из-за того, что Хаккай настоял как на самостоятельной парковке машины, так и на том, чтобы забрать ее оттуда, и поехал к вечерней трассе Готэма. Убедившись, что ни сбоку, ни сзади в них не врежутся, он обернулся и заметил, что Санзо смотрел на него, прищурив глаза. Не сказать чтобы он сердился, но выражение его лица счастливым определенно не назовешь.  
  
– Да? – радостно спросил он. – Что-то не так, Санзо?  
  
– Ты позволил этому ребенку подняться, – сложно было сказать, чего в его интонации было больше: недоумения или раздражения. – Я знаю, что ты опять изображал из себя сторожевого пса; почему ты пропустил его?  
  
А. Это.  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду протеже Брюса Уэйна?  
  
Хаккай задался вопросом: не отразится ли это на них в дальнейшем – в конце концов, Брюс Уэйн и «Wayne Enterprises» в ближайшем будущем могли стать их следующей целью, в зависимости от того, что они предпримут по отношению к Лексу Лютору. До сих пор они не вмешивались во все это, но попытайся они поддержать тонущего гиганта, Хаккай знал, что Санзо будет безжалостен. В любом случае, запас милосердия у него обычно был крайне скудным.  
  
Судя по взгляду Санзо, тот прекрасно понимал, что Хаккай увиливал от ответа, и резко произнес:  
  
– Да. Его.  
  
По правде сказать, Хаккай и сам не до конца понимал, почему позволил мальчишке увидеться с их вспыльчивым лидером. Может, из-за скуки на его лице; может, искреннее любопытство при виде одной из давнишних причуд Санзо.  
  
Может, потому, что Хаккай сам бы хотел подняться, но набраться смелости так и не смог.  
  
– Это было настолько ужасно? – поинтересовался он вместо всех этих мыслей. – Нравится тебе это или нет, Санзо, теперь ты часть элиты общества…  
  
– Мы, – недовольно ворча, встрял Годжо. – _Мы_ теперь часть этой стаи павлинов, и не думай, что я забуду, что это было _твоей_ идеей, Санзо-сама.  
  
– …и тебе придется обзавестись хотя бы _какими-то_ связями, – продолжил Хаккай с упрямой доброжелательностью в голосе, игнорируя, что его прервали. – Все могло быть намного хуже, чем взаимодействие с Брюсом Уэйном.  
  
– Тц, – издевательски фыркнул Санзо и отвел взгляд, как делал всегда, когда Хаккай прав, а ему нечем крыть. Он потянулся к карману за пачкой Мальборо, но Хаккай уже давным-давно вдолбил им с Годжо в головы, что это не джип, и в машине курить нельзя. Пачку он так и не достал, на что Хаккай победно улыбнулся, бесконтрольно чувствуя себя довольным. Он знал, что больше никто из их компании и _мечтать_ не смел о том, чтобы запрещать что-то Санзо или заставлять того вести себя должным образом.  
  
– Гоку? – обеспокоенно спросил Санзо, скользя взглядом по зданиям, мимо которых они проезжали, направляясь к кондоминиуму, что они делили на четверых.  
  
Годжо бросил взгляд на часы.  
  
– У него еще четыре минуты до следующей контрольной точки, – сказал он. – Последняя была вовремя; он сказал, что вычислил убежище.  
  
Повисла пауза, и, оглянувшись назад, Хаккай заметил, что Годжо обеспокоенно хмурился.  
  
– Санзо, – непривычно серьезный, произнес он после тяжелой паузы. – Ты уверен, что хочешь через это проходить? Этот план…  
  
«Безумен», – хотел закончить его мысль Хаккай. – «До идиотизма рискованный. Просто очевидно глупый. Скорее похож на то, что мог бы предложить Годжо, но чего мы никак не ожидали от тебя».  
  
Хотя, если уж на то пошло, Хаккай все еще помнил демона-многоножку и ощущение хрупкости и ломкости шеи Санзо под своими пальцами – игра, лишь игра, но, тем не менее, Хаккай не думает, что когда-то сможет полностью оправиться после этого необдуманного поступка.  
  
Руль заскрипел у него в руках, и Хаккай спешно ослабил хватку, возвращая самоконтроль.  
  
Санзо бросил на него быстрый нечитаемый взгляд, а потом в зеркало заднего вида посмотрел на Годжо.  
  
– Если из-за тебя меня убьют, я буду являться тебе в кошмарах, – пригрозил он, но в его словах совсем нет злости. Санзо им доверился, и им ничего не оставалось, кроме как оправдать это доверие.  
  
За долю секунды до того, как их сносит с дороги большой черный фургон, Хаккай успел увидеть в глазах Годжо зеркальное отражение этого знания, этого принятия.  


***

  
  
Когда поступил сигнал тревоги, Брюс с Диком были уже на полпути к особняку, и они прослушивали перехваченную волну полицейской рации, прислушиваясь к деталям сквозь треск помех. Бизнесмен-миллиардер Генджо Санзо похищен из своей разбитой машины, попавшей в аварию вследствие столкновения с незарегистрированным фургоном; двое его компаньонов остались на месте происшествия, они ранены, но серьезных повреждений нет. Местонахождение бизнесмена неизвестно, сигнал всем постам.  
  
– Альфред, – позвал Брюс, хотя необходимости в этом не было – они как раз проезжали под безмолвной эстакадой.  
  
– Да, сэр, – отозвался Альфред, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. – Все в багажнике, мистер Брюс, мистер Дик.  
  
– Альфред, я бы тебя расцеловал, – бормотал Дик, выбираясь из машины и хватая свой костюм. Он спрятался за машиной, чтобы переодеться, и Брюс последовал его примеру.  
  
– Хорошей ночи, Альфред, – сказал он, и дворецкий ответил ему легкой улыбкой.  
  
– Действительно, – произнес он. – Хорошей вам охоты, сэр.  
  
Бэтмобиль ждал их на следующем перекрестке, и они направились к месту происшествия. Брюс молчал, а сидящий рядом Дик нервничал, забив на свое обычное спокойствие.  
  
– Думаешь, это был Лютор? – наконец, выпалил он.  
  
Брюс медленно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
  
– Да, – коротко ответил он. – Я только удивлен, что этого не произошло раньше.  
  
И действительно, вероятно лишь потому, что Лютор пытался уладить это в рамках легального бизнеса, пытаясь продемонстрировать, что он способен и на это, а не только горазд избавляться от противников, исподтишка проворачивая сомнительные сделки и занимаясь старым-добрым разбоем. Если Брюс прав в своих подозрениях, Лютор не преминет показаться лично, чтобы позлорадствовать, тем самым предоставляя шанс поймать себя с поличным. Он мог и состорожничать, но Брюс сильно в этом сомневался. Лютора загнали в угол, а у него и так с головой не в порядке. Теперь же, захватив Санзо, он мог позволить себе побыть беспечным.  
  
– Бэтмен вызывает Наблюдателей, – сказал он.  
  
– Наблюдатели, – почти сразу же отозвался Джонн. – Что случилось, Бэтмен?  
  
Джонн был в курсе сложившейся ситуации, как и вся Лига; они ждали лишь подходящего момента.  
  
– Лютор сделал свой ход, – сообщил ему Брюс. – Мне может понадобиться подстраховка. Кто-нибудь свободен?  
  
– Мы с Фонарем можем помочь, – предложила Диана. – Скоро будем, – и бросила трубку. Брюс ценил прямоту Амазонки. Она хороший товарищ по команде.  
  
Впереди полицейские мигалки освещали перевернутую Ауди и участок пустой дороги, и Брюс остановил машину. Не успел он и слова сказать, как Дик выскочил из машины и направился к полицейским. Брюс проводил его взглядом, а потом направился к припаркованной у обочины скорой. Над двумя мужчинами суетились парамедики, и с первого же взгляда стало ясно, что те не в духе. У все отмахивавшегося от них брюнета на лице словно заклинило жутковатую улыбку типичного маньяка, да и красноволосый был явно не в восторге, если судить по тем сердитым взглядам, что он бросал. Бизнес-партнеры Санзо. Брюсу оставалось лишь задаваться вопросом, почему не захватили и их тоже. Впрочем, возможно, у Лютора был зуб именно на лидера; он никогда не понимал идею «равного партнерства».  
  
– Мистер Ша, мистер Чо, – немного рокочуще прошептал он в приветствии.  
  
Брюнет – Чо – поднял взгляд, и его пугающая улыбка даже не дрогнула.  
  
– О, – воскликнул он на грани веселья. – Сам Темный Рыцарь помогает найти Санзо. Это честь для нас.  
  
– Ай! – огрызнулся Ша, когда медик, явно потеряв терпение, слишком сильно затянул бинты у него на голове. Неодобрительно зыркнув, он отвернулся к Брюсу и, откинувшись назад, скрестил руки на груди. – Ну? – требовательно спросил он. – Вы уже нашли Санзо?  
  
Судя по всему, эти трое знакомы еще со времен старшей школы, и, тем не менее, эта парочка все еще зовет своего гендиректора – и, скорее всего, друга – по фамилии. Любопытно, и Брюс сделал мысленную заметку подумать об этом позже. Но сейчас он сосредоточился на Чо, как производящем впечатление более здравомыслящего, нежели его спутник.  
  
– Мы пытаемся, – признает он. – У вас есть какая-нибудь возможность отследить его? Следящие устройства? Хоть что-нибудь?  
  
Обменявшись взглядами, больше похожими на молчаливый разговор, Чо и Ша оба, казалось, колебались. Затем Чо медленно кивнул и, потянувшись к карману, достал свой смартфон.  
  
– У Санзо есть… чип, – неохотно произнес он. – У него в часах. Мы никогда не говорили ему, и условились не выдавать частоту в случае…  
  
Договаривать не было нужды, и пусть Брюс хотел бы поинтересоваться, почему они не проинформировали об этом полицию, но причины он понимал и сам. Полиция Готэма вряд ли являла собой образец некоррумированности, а прикрепленный к одному из самых богатых людей в мире маячок прельстил бы едва ли не каждого.  
  
– Вы получите его обратно, как только мы определим местонахождение Санзо, – пообещал Брюс, стоило Чо открыть карту города. Взяв телефон, он встретился с серьезным взглядом Чо.  
  
– Верните его в целости, Бэтмен, – тихо произнесЧо, и Ша согласно хмыкнул.  
  
Вот почему Брюс обычно предоставлял кому-то из Лиги возиться с гражданским населением. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть и вернуться к Бэтмобилю. Дик уже ждал его внутри, и судя по тому, как тот хмурился, налицо нехватка информации. Брюс передал ему телефон и распорядился:  
  
– Подключи и определи расположение. Будем надеяться, что Санзо все еще с часами.  
  
Судя по тому, что сигнал двигался, еще и с такой скоростью, так и было. Брюс направился к докам.  
  
Завернув за угол, он уже не видел, как Ша и Чо, будто растворившись в ночи, исчезли с места происшествия.  


***

  
  
Диана и Зеленый Фонарь встретили их уже на месте, тихо приземляясь на крышу склада. Брюс кивком указал им на высокое окно, лучший для них способ проникнуть внутрь, и Фонарь аккуратно вырезал стекло. Брюс пошел первым, за ним тихой тенью скользнул Дик, и, не сказав ни слова, они разделились, рассредоточиваясь между грудой ящиков, возвышающихся наподобие лабиринта.  
  
Брюс первым что-то услышал, какое-то тихое бормотание где-то впереди, и остановился активировать коммуникатор.  
  
– Я что-то нашел, – тихо сказал он на грани слышимости. – Южный квадрант, ряд пятнадцать, блок шесть.  
  
– Прямо за тобой, – уведомил Фонарь; остальные тоже уже на подходе. Брюс бесшумно огибал ящики, направляясь к пятну света, рассеивавшегося между рядами. Он быстро взобрался на ящики, ведь никому никогда и в голову не приходило следить за тем, что у них творилось над головами, перемещаясь достаточно близко, чтобы иметь возможность видеть происходящее.  
  
Санзо все еще жив, – первое, что отметил Брюс, – хотя и выглядел потрепанным: весь в синяках и в крови. Тем не менее, его лицо спокойно, и лишь горящие глаза выдавали едва сдерживаемую ярость. Ну, или Брюс полагал, что это была именно ярость.  
  
– Итак, мистер Санзо? – требовательно спросил Лютор, подкрадываясь ближе, и на его лице отразилась та же едва сдерживаемая ярость. Он схватил Санзо за подбородок, заставляя того поднять голову, и прорычал: – Что можете сказать в свое оправдание?  
  
Санзо плюнул ему в лицо: слюна вперемешку с кровью, но формулировка более чем ясна.  
  
– Ты гребанный неоригинальный ублюдок, – огрызнулся Санзо в ответ. И это было настолько прочувствовано, что слова буквально _вибрировали_ в воздухе, словно подпитанные какой-то силой. Светлая челка сбилась на бок, открывая лоб, и всего на мгновение Брюс заметил рубиново-красную точку, похожую на индийское бинди, разве что больше смахивавшее на драгоценный камень. – Похищение? Ты…  
  
– Только не говори, что мне это с рук не сойдет, – перебил Лютор, отступая на шаг и нарочито медленно вытирая лицо. Он ухмыльнулся. – Уже. Ты исчезаешь, а я получаю обратно то, что потерял. Все эти проваленные попытки выкупа настолько трагичны, не так ли?  
  
Повисла долгая тишина, а потом Санзо выдохнул и откинулся на стуле, к которому его привязали, с усилием расслабляя мышцы. Глухая, вибрирующая ярость испарилась, схоронившись под слоями небрежного безразличия и железного самоконтроля. Он усмехнулся, слишком неожиданно в этой мертвой тишине, и посмотрел на Лютора тяжелым взглядом фиолетовых глаз.  
  
– Убирайся, – приказал он. Что-то древнее и неприкосновенное крылось в нем, и даже изорванный костюм, расстегнутый воротник и оторванные пуговицы не в силах скрыть этого. Равно как и проглядывавшие из-под майки синяки. – Ты не представляешь, во что ввязался, Лютор.  
  
В воздухе разлилось молчание, и Брюс поймал себя на том, что волосы у него на затылке стали дыбом. И пусть температура довольно высока, как для Готэма, но все равно захотелось поежиться. Это…  
  
Он должен сдвинуться, или уйти, или еще что-то, потому что неожиданно Санзо перевел взгляд, глядя прямо на него, несмотря на темноту. Он уже вновь смотрел на Лютора, но Брюс и пошевелиться не мог. Человеческое зрение не могло быть настолько острым, если только не использовать какие-то дополнительные чувства. Но тем не менее…  
  
Воздух рассекла тень, маленькая и невероятно быстрая, и одна из лампочек погасла. Брюс не в силах пошевелиться, даже когда один из прихвостнейЛютора вскрикнул. Застигнутый врасплох, Лютор вертелся, пытаясь определить направление звука. Шаги – намеренно спокойные и размеренные – все приближались, и Брюс был абсолютно не удивлен, завидев вышедших на открытое пространство Чо и Ша.  
  
Повисла давящая тишина, когда двое мужчин посмотрели на своего друга, и Брюс сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же именно их остановило. Он глянул на Санзо, и…  
  
О.  
  
Рубашка Санзо разорвана, и, кто бы его ни привязывал, он забрал и ремень тоже, так что штаны низко и свободно висели на бедрах. Его лицо избито, волосы выбились из хвостика. Брюс видел жертв насилия, которые выглядели так же, по всей видимости, Санзо мог быть одним из них. Похоже, требования к нанимаемому персоналу у Лютора с каждым годом все снижаются.  
  
Он вернул свое внимание обратно к вновь прибывшим. Чо напряжен, воздух вокруг него только не потрескивал, а Ша всем своим видом напоминал натянутую скрипичную струну.  
  
– Санзо, – тихо и зло произнес Ша почти надтреснутым тоном. Он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, словно пытался схватить что-то, чего здесь нет.  
  
Санзо молча смотрел на них несколько долгих секунд. А потом кивнул.  
  
– Вперед, – приказал он, и именно приказом это и являлось. Потом он еще больше отклонился на стуле и начал беззвучно шевелить губами – заклинание? Мантра? Брюс не мог понять, как не мог понять и то, на каком языке ее читали, но едва ли это имело сейчас значение.  
  
Чо раскачивался на каблуках, и одной рукой убрал свои взлохмаченные волосы с уха. Он носил каффы, не мог не отметить Брюс удивленно, настолько они не соответствовали его образу чокнутого книжного червя.  
  
Вскрик очередной шестерки Лютора, и, кажется, теперь Лютор немного нервничал. У его пояса закреплен пистолет, и он уже с нечеловеческой скоростью потянулся за ним, но…  
  
Три серебряных каффа с веселым звоном упали на бетонный пол. В ту же секунду воздух прорезало лезвие в форме полумесяца на длинной цепи, летя по невероятной траектории к попытавшимся укрыться в лабиринте нагромождений ящиков шестеркам, и свет окончательно погас.  
  
В полной темноте раздался звук сродни тысячам хлопающих крыльев, или, может, непрерывному шуршанию бумаги.  


***

  
  
Годжо никогда не нравилась излишняя драматичность, если она не исходила от него, но даже он не мог не признать, что монах и его ручная обезьяна действовали поразительно синхронно. У него глаза ёкая – он достаточно неплохо видел в темноте, чтобы уклониться от пришедшей в движение Сутры Матен, и чтобы точно знать куда направлялся этот сукин сын в костюме, который выкрал Санзо прямо у них из-под носа. Хаккай тоже его видел, если судить по оставленным им глубоким ранам на груди, но Годжо сейчас за тысячи миль от милосердия. Санзо пах яростью и жаждой крови и только совсем чуть-чуть – глубоко спрятанным ужасом.  
  
Они разделили с ним _жизни_ , и пусть даже нескольких тысячелетий недостаточно, чтобы Санзо раскрыл им свое прошлое, этого времени вполне достаточно, чтобы узнать его слабые места.  
  
Даже если это и не было изнасилование, какой-то ублюдок угрожал этим. Какой-то ублюдок _хотел, пытался_ это сделать – достаточно, чтобы напомнить Санзо о том, что случилось или почти случилось, когда тот был ребенком.  
  
В мире не настолько много вещей, которые могли разозлить Годжо сильнее, и, судя по крикам, Хаккай с ним полностью солидарен.  
  
Прошуршав еще круг, Сутра Матен свернулась обратно в обычный свиток и упала к ногам Санзо. Вместе с этим ушла темнота, и по складу вновь зажигались бледные флуоресцентные лампы, когда Годжо, спотыкаясь, пошел к Санзо, все еще привязанному к стулу. Разрезать скотч было секундным делом, и вот уже Санзо, едва подняв сутру, принимал руку, которую тот ему подал, чтобы подняться – явный признак, насколько он не в порядке. Это привело Годжо в бешенство пуще прежнего, но ему пришлось держать себя в руках. Ёкаи – жуткие собственники, а с тех пор как они вместе провели ночь в дешевом гостиничном номере, Санзо теперь принадлежал им, даже если он никогда это и не признает.  
  
В этот… этот раз, впервые за очень долгое время, они подошли к настоящей опасности, опасности для Санзо, невероятно близко, их план разбит вдребезги, едва ли вписываясь в рамки изначального, что убирал их с радара Лиги Справедливости, и Годжо почти забыл это ощущение.  
  
И оно ему совсем не нравилось.  
  
На земле лежали тела, и Гоку склонился над ними, сверкая глазами. Обезьяне это тоже не нравилось. Хаккай спокойно надевал своилимитеры, а перед ним на полу была отметина, отдаленно напоминавшая по форме костюм. Сложно было сказать, жив ли Лютор, но Годжо он бы заботил лишь живым. Его не мешало бы устранить.  
  
– Санзо! – воскликнул Гоку, глядя на него широко раскрытыми, полными тревоги глазами. – С тобой все в порядке?  
  
– Заткнись, обезьяна, – абсолютно безо всякого выражения бросил Санзо. И пока Годжо помогал ему дойти к выходу, даже снизошел до того, чтобы потрепать Гоку по макушке. Хаккай присоединился к ним, идя в ногу и страхуя Санзо с другой стороны, но все они резко остановились, когда Санзо напрягся, дойдя до границы темноты.  
  
– Это была самозащита, – произнес он, повысив голос. – Они меня выкрали, а мои компаньоны вернули меня. Ни больше, ни меньше.  
  
От темноты отделилась тень, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшаяся Бэтменом, глядевшим на них, прищурив глаза.  
  
– Вряд ли «ни больше», – резко сказал он. – Вы все…  
  
– Мы с Санзо, – нетерпеливо перебил Годжо. – А он – с нами. Отъебись.  
  
Бэтмен ничего не сказал, но и не попытался их остановить на их пути к выходу.  


***

  
  
Чудо-Женщина видела весь этот поединок, а потом наблюдала за ним, пока они не ушли.  
  
– Они опасны, – заметила она.  
  
Брюс думал о выражении лиц Ша и Чо, когда они прибыли. Думал о своем коллеге по Лиге Справедливости и выражении уже своего лица, когда он вылетел из диспетчерской под ровный писк кардиомонитора.  
  
– Да, – согласился он. – Но не для нас. Пока нет.  
  
Вероятно, именно Санзо захватил власть в криминальном мире, но это не то, что они могли доказать – та же причина, по которой Лютор все это время оставался безнаказанным, хоть это теперь и не имело значения. И да, Брюса не прельщала мысль позволить уйти врагу, особенно если этот враг – безжалостный убийца, не отягченный угрызениями совести. Но в данной ситуации выбора у них не было. Это не в их силах.  
  
Развернувшись, он заметил, что Дик вертел в руках оранжевый бумажный самолетик. Он поймал взгляд Брюса и слегка улыбнулся.  
  
– Это молитва, – сказалон, снова пряча его. – Или дурацкий бумажный самолетик. Я еще не решил.  
  
По крайней мере, для Дика это имело смысл. Ну и пусть.  


***

  
  
Санзо проснулся на чересчур маленьком матрасе среди переплетения конечностей, и это безумно напоминало одно утро несколько десятков жизней тому назад, после которого все пошло к чертям. Впрочем, на этот раз никаких атакующих ёкаев, никакого Когайджи с его отчаянной, но вместе с тем успешной попыткой заполучить и Санзо, и сутру. Лишь солнечный свет, тепло и лезущие в лицо волосы Годжо, и Хаккай, неуклюже раскинувшийся на его спине, поразительно тяжелый для кого-то настолько тощего и костлявого.  
  
– Ублюдки, – даже для своих ушей Санзо проворчал без особого энтузиазма, не предпринимая ни малейших попыток высвободиться. Как бы то ни было, у него и выбора-то особого не было.  
  
К тому же, если эти идиоты думали об этом _так долго_ , и _ничего_ ему _не говорили_ , то они в этом виноваты сами, и, возможно, ему вообще стоило умыть руки.  
  
Годжо мягко фыркнул и придвинулся ближе, каким-то образом умудрившись просунуть руки под Хаккаем и обвить талию Санзо, прижимая монаха к себе поближе. Санзо закатил глаза и стерпел и это.  
  
Канзеон жопу со смеху рвала, он это точно знал. С тяжелым вздохом он отмахнулся от этого образа и, вновь закрыв глаза, позволил себя душить.  
  
Что-что, а пристрелить он их всегда успеет.

 

 

 

 


End file.
